


Hold Me Tight

by sexylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylouis/pseuds/sexylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the popular guy and Harry is the nerd. But eventually, Louis finds out Harry isn’t what he thought he is. How will they affect each other’s lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

I opened my eyes, refusing to believe what day it was. It was the first day of school. I groaned into my pillow as my alarm blasted off signalling that it was already 7 am. And the sunlight seaming through wasn’t welcoming at all. I don’t actually hate school, I just hate having to attend classes and take tests and all those boring stuff. But I do like searching for girls to hook up with, especially when I’m in the football team, all the different types of girls attend our matches. 

I quickly put my slippers on and entered the bathroom to get ready for school. I made my way downstairs and found my mum already prepared our breakfast. 

"Louis, it’s the first day of school. Please don’t make it the first day of detention too." 

My mum commented and looked me straight into the eye. I placed my hands in the air and smirked. 

"No promises, Mum."

She then raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I’m warning you Louis Tomlinson. No troubles, at least just for the first week of school."

"Okay, okay Mum. I’ll try my best." 

My sisters soon joined us for breakfast and they seemed very excited for school. When I say very I mean super duper. I just dream to be a child again, it was far more fun and less stressful. All you had to do was be cheerful and live life to the full. If we could only turn back time…

Mum decided to drive us all to school since her office was just on the way. In the car, Lottie nudged my shoulder and whispered.

"Try not to hook up with so many girls big bro. You should try to find your soul-mate." 

"Soul-mate? What’s a soul-mate?"

"Like you know the person you’d be spending your whole life with, like in fairy tales? I’m sick of meeting a new girlfriend almost every month, some were just too slutty and some were too nice for my liking, okay?"

I shrugged, not knowing what to say, how should I live my life to the fullest if I don’t get to hook up with girls. Soul mates are for young, naive girls…especially fairy tale lovers like Lottie. I don’t want to break it to Lottie though, she’s still living her childhood. But there’s no such thing as fairy tales because if they really existed, my dad wouldn’t have left us to settle with another woman. And I doubt someone out there would be willing to spend their life stuck with a jerk like me. No one would be stupid enough.

We got off the car, bid one another our goodbyes and I immediately headed off to the football locker rooms to meet up with Zayn. I entered the locker room and there I saw Zayn chatting with the rest of the guys. Once he spotted me, everyone broke into cheers.

"Hey there’s our star football player!" He patted my shoulder and congratulated me.

"What’s up Zayn. Long time no see bro! And what star football player are you talking about?" 

I asked, extremely confused but eager to know at the same time.

"We talked to Mr Nav and he stated that you were chosen as our star player! Congrats, mate. You’re gonna get all the bitches!"

Zayn joked and the rest of the boys chuckled and agreed.

"Really? Holy cow that’s great. I’ve always wanted to be the star player!"

Finally, I’ve waited for this moment. Here in West Rock, they assign a star player for the football team every year, and if you’re chosen to be one, you’re automatically going to be the most popular guy in school. What a fantastic way to start school.

"Hey, I’ll be right back. I’m just going to thank Mr Nav!" 

And with that I dashed off to head to the General Office. I was in a rush since classes were commencing in ten minutes. I probably ran too fast because I abruptly bumped into someone and made out the sound of books dropping everywhere. 

"Hey, I’m sorry." 

I looked up hoping to see a hot blonde but I caught a glimpse of a guy and he was a complete nerd. His hair was pushed back, you could tell he put a hell lot of gel on. He had old glasses that were so large it covered half of his face. And his clothes were horrific, not that I have a fashion taste though. But he was wearing a yellow full sleeve top with long pants; who even wears that these days. He looks like he came from the 80s through a time machine. It hit me that I was staring at him for quite a while. 

"Oh, uh, it’s o-okay." 

"Hey, I really need to get going so if you could just help yourself pick the books up, I’d really appreciate it, thanks. I promise I’ll pay the price later on."

Before I turned around, I caught Nerdie’s eyes lighting up and the corners of his mouth tuned, the dimples in his cheeks appeared as his whole face showed the amusement of what I said before he cleared his throat and picked up his books. I guess I made someone smile today. 2 points for you Tomlinson. I brushed those thoughts away as I made my way to Mr Nav’s office.


End file.
